Symkarian History
Origin Symkaria has traditionally been a monarchical country with a royal bloodline reaching back 300 years. 20th Century World War I: Petrio's rule During World War I, the country was ruled by King Petrio, and was nearly absorbed by its neighbors, but instead cared out its independence. World War II: Phillip's rule During World War II, the country was ruled by his descendant King Phillip, and once again was threatened. Joining forces with neighboring Latveria, and though the country was occupied in Eptrios, it avoid total conquest and prevented full occupation of their country by the Nazi's, albeit at great cost: about 1200 citizens were killed. In the aftermaths, Symkaria also prevented its absorption into the USSR. Cold War During the Cold War, Symkaria and Latveria formed a sort of bubble free from Soviet domination, though one assumes that it was chiefly a product of Latverian might. Puternicstan's invasion Decades from now, when Strelonivich was six years old, the Symkarian tanks invaded the contested land of Puternicstan. Their soldiers killed and raped, and treated the locals no better than animals. The Latverians replaced them four years later, then the Soviets, whose occupation brought a relative rest in comparison. Operation: Pack Animal At some point, the C.I.A. launched Operation: Pack Animal in Symkaria, with an unspecified content. Wild Pack The horrors wrought by the Nazis against the Symkarian population prompted the creation of an organisation called the Wild Pack right after the war. Intelligence minister Ernst Sablinova ran the Wild Pack with the help of his brother Fritz Sablinova and this organisation became reputed for its discipline, commitment and paramilitary skill the flower of the long Symkarian martial tradition. Anastasia was born an raised in Symkaria as a child she saved the life of one of her classmate Eva Slougart and the two became lifelong friends. As an adult she opened a bakery and it's were she met Ernst Sablinova who saved her life from a burning barn. The two later fell in love and married and him had a baby girl, Silver. She was later murdered by Ivan Trevkov, who was in charge of the German operation. Anastasia was buried in Symkaria, with her tombstone reading "Anastasia Sablinova, beloved wife and mother" Silver joined the Wild Pack and spent several years training before her first field operation. She would always remember the promise she broke to her dying mother. Silver came to believe that Trevkov had also killed her father. Eventually, Silver cold-blooded murdered Trevkov, but she discovered that revenge fulfilled was not enough to change her perception of life. His daughter Silver Sablinova took over the Wild Pack turning them into a mercenary. She led them on missions throughout the world including the United States of America, where the were based out of the Symkarian Embassy. Silver Sable and Spider-Man foiled a robbery of the Symkarian government payroll. They returned to King Stefan's castle (where the Royal Jubilee was taking place) and met with Symkarian Prime Minister Limka who told them of another possible lead. Silver Sable decided to stay with the king, since none of Limka's leads had paid off. Limka met with U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agent Major Weil and the two plot King Stefan's death. Wearing a tuxedo over his costume, Spider-Man attends the Jubilee Gala and chatted with Silver Sable. The next day U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agents attacked Symkaria, killing the King's fiancee. Sabretooth kills Limka, unseen by anyone else. Silver Sable kills the U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. assassins. Limka's body is discovered, with Sable wondering if he was the target all along. A torn piece of clothing is found near the body with a Panadoxin capsule nearby (a suicide drug used exclusively by the CIA). The US ambassador arrived in Symkaria, he is greeted by a hostile crowd. Once he's inside King Stefan's castle, he speaks with Prime Minister Gallatik, and also tries to calm down Sable. She has found evidence which makes her think the CIA was involved in the King's assassination attempt. Spider-Man tries to help, but the American ambassador throws him out. He then gives a statement to reporters outside. Captain America arrived and put Sable at ease. Cap asked Spider-Man to join him and Sable in a raid of U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'S hideout, but they're interrupted by Solo who's arrived to kill Weil. Cap stops Solo, explaining they need Weil alive, but Weil escapes in the confusion. Sable interrogates a captured U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agent and learns that Sabretooth killed Limka. She is informed that tensions between Symkaria and the USA are rising and the American ambassador has been recalled. The next step could be war. Silver Sable, Spider-Man, and Sandman's crew took on Hydra who took Anna, Silver Sable's niece, captive at her private school. Sable has her annual diplomatic dinner with Doctor Doom She later took down Dmitri Petrovich. The Thunderbolts traveled to Symkaria in the hunt for the "Crimson Cowl" who they believed was the Silver Sable. ... Hawkeye tracked the Cowl to Symkaria and it turned out to be Justine Hammer. After five mission failures and suspicions of treachery among her ranks, Silver Sable handed the Wild Pack to Andreas Vadas who corrupted its purpose, funding an operation to create sleeper agents around the world, but was defeated by Silver Sable joined by Dominic Fortune. At some point, Doom intended to marry Princess Lenka of Symkaria and make her queen of Latveria. Lenka's father had offered her to Doom to cement political bonds between their countries, while Doom was after her magical potential, as she was to become mother of the next Sorcerer Supreme, or attain the title herself. Opposed by Silver Sable, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man, Doom even went to the extend of attacking the Symkarian Embassy in New York City to prevent the wedding of Lenka with Marek, but withdrew when the wedding had been performed. 21th century Revolution At some point, Symkaria fell into chaos, due to a very violent revolution. When Symkaria fell, the Symkarian Embassy in New York City closed, and Silver Sable bought the building anonymously to use it incognito, intending to give it back once her country would be restored. Doomwar spillovers During the war between Wakanda and Latveria, Shuri gathered all their forces in Symkaria, at the border with Latveria. Officially, she had been invited to advise them on international terrorism when, actually, Symkaria owed Wakanda billions, and Shuri proposed to "renegotiate the terms of their loan". At Shuri's demand, Doom and his army of Wakandan Vibranium-powered Doombots crossed the border and met with the Wakandan forces and their allies in the Field of Lotho. Doom refusing to stand down, T'Challa used shadow physics to render inert all Wakandan Vibranium, defeating Doom and imposed the end of the war to him. Destabilized Symkaria With its economy collapsing and its infrastructure crumbling, Symkaria became the seat of an emergent narcocracy while the capital city of Aniana served as a base for arms dealer Voydanoi, who sold bones of one of the Many-Souled Ones (whose grave was found in Transia) who could be smoked to obtain their powers, until Commander Steve Rogers and his Secret Avengers managed to defeat him and his men. Puternicstan unrest After the contested land Puternicstan discovered Uranium in its soil, Symkarians troops massed on the border, and Latveria seemingly advanced on Romanian territory, prompting the NATO and U.N. to declare a no-fly zone, to prevent a conflict over Puternicstan in the territorial dispute opposing Latveria and Symkaria, with War Machine there to represent both NATO and the U.S. Government. Meanwhile, Puternicstan governor had commandos stole black-market Sentinels, prompting the attention of the X-Men. As soon as a Sentinel was spotted in Puternicstan, Symkarian air-fighters violated their air-space and the no-fly zone was cancelled, the U.N. considering that Symkaria had every right it take steps to defend itself. As War Machine and the X-Men tried to take the Sentinel program down, it was proof-tested (to be able to designate any target as mutant for the Sentinels to attack) by attacking War Machine. From then, the governor turned toward the invasion of Symkaria (which would be followed by attacks on every borders as a show of strength to guaranty Puternicstan's safety). In consequences, many nuclear powers, including China and Russia put their nuclear assets on alerts. To stop the Sentinel Army and prevent confrontation with Symkarian air-fighters, Storm summoned a hurricane in their path to stop them just before they reached the Symkarian border. The actions of the X-Men, War Machine and General Nobakov led to the destruction of every single Sentinel, cancelling the threat to Symkaria, then to the destitution of the governor and the stabilization of the region as Nobakov was installed as Puternicstan's new leader. Ends of the Earth In New York City, Flag-Smasher tried to disrupt a "Symkarian Pride Parade" with a nuclear bomb, but was stopped by Silver Sable and Spider-Man. She kissed Peter as a reward for deactivating the bomb, on behalf of Symkaria. Later Doctor Octopus hired Mysterio and Chameleon to distract Spider-Man and Silver Sable by making them believe Symkaria had been burned by Doc Ock's satellites. When they realized Symkaria's destruction was fake, they convinced the villains to switch sides as their money would be worthless if Ock destroyed the world. When Doctor Octopus tried to destroy the world, Silver saved Spider-Man and Black Widow from the Sinister Six. Together with Spidey, Sable rushed to Octavius' underwater base only to be stopped by the Rhino. The unmovable villain gripped her to the floor, promising not to move while the water level rose. Sable ordered Spider-Man to leave her behind and pursue Doc Ock on his own. By activating her suit's stealth coating, Sable tricked Rhino into thinking she had vanished, giving her the advantage necessary to break free. From that point on, Sable decided to use the popular belief that she was dead to her advantage, hunting down her enemies one by one. At that point, Symkaria's internal security was ensured by Internal Defense, led by Alexie Sablinova, one of the most successful counterrevolutionary minds of the planet, who held his country down. The Circle The Circle created an Arthurian-inspired organization located on New Avalon. Iron Man was invited to New Avalon by The Circle as soon as they learned he was on the hunt for the Extremis sets sold by A.I.M., one of which The Circle was using to upgrade the pilots of their Knight-Suits. Loki teleported Mr. Sinister an himself to Symkaria after Sinister stole a DNA sample from Latveria. The National Force led by the Hate-Monger tried to detonate a Madbomb, but were stopped by Captain Marvel, Captain America (Steve Rogers), Black Panther and Vision, thanks to the visions of Ulysses. While not complaining about the results, the Symkarian government (as others) asked to be more involved in situations within their borders and questioned the methods. Narco and human traffickers managed to draw a new path across the country to connect the Near East with the West, battling United Nations troops by using alien drones provided by the Zoo Family. Countess Katarina Karkov's rule Unfortunately, the citizens of Symkaria were also affected by the deception of Sable's death, with their fear allowing the last living royal, Countess Karkov, to rise to power. Karkov allied herself with Norman Osborn and exploited the resources of Symkaria, turning the country into a weapons-making war machine for Osborn's Goblin Army, enslaving Symkaria's people, every man, woman and child, in the process. At some point, the government of Symkaria enrolled into Roxxon Meteorological Embetterment Program, ensuring some control over its meteorological status. After the in which involved Red Hulk and American Kaiju in Lichtenbad and Latveria territory, Symkaria demanded for answers. With the help of a new Wild Pack (Tango,Juliet, X-Ray, Foxtrot and Romeo, her generals, each leading their own battalion of freedom fighters, some from Symkaria, others from around the world, including Delvadia, Nadua and other war-torn regions due to Osborn's actions) Sable began to work from the shadows opposing Osborn and Karkov's plans. While trying to assassinate Osborn in a charity event in Hong Kong, Sable came face-to-face with Spider-Man. Silver Sable and Spider-Man formed an alliance once again, in order to take down both of their enemies, with Parker Industries' resources invested in the fight (putting them at odds with S.H.I.E.L.D., tasked to stop them as their actions was an invasion of a sovereign nation). The Parker Industries plane, in fact an empty decoy, landed at the northern border of Symkaria, and was quickly boarded by S.H.I.E.L.D. troops. Meanwhile, a second and unmarked plane landed at the Southern border with Spider-Man, Sable and the equipment. Deploying the Wild Pack's troops (reinforced by Mockinbird defecting S.H.I.E.L.D.), they targeted factories, freeing the workers and bombing the plants. They then faced the Goblin Army, while Osborn unveiled his plans of turning all Symkarians into more Goblins. While Mockingbird and the Wild Pack were to disarm the missile carrying the Goblin serum and evacuate the city, where the people refused to leave, Sable and Spider-Man stormed Castle Karkov. Sable challenged Karkov and Spider-Man confronted Osborn, leading to the former's defeat and the latter's escape. From then, Symkaria was free from them. Recovery The aftermaths were without chaos, with Parker Industries and the Uncle Ben Foundation working tirelessly to provide humanitarian aid. The neo-nazi terrorists of the Symkarian Supremacist Sisterhood (S.S.S.) led by Ulka Belyakova rose. Among their actions were the capture a boat full of refugees who were seeking asylum, using them as leverage to demand the release of the "Symkarian patriot" Demyan Burya (Belyakova's boyfriend) from Symkarian custody. Silver Sable confronted them after terminating her contract, Franka Kraus, a nurse that had operated at Ravensbruck, while the Symkarian Armed Forces arrived to rescue the prisoners (Ulka was possibly killed by one of her own, Syckle, that had defected her). Undisclosed time events Some events occurred in Symkaria haven't been given a proper temporal settling as far. Ethnic cleansing At some point, an ethnic cleansing occurred, while S.H.I.E.L.D. Peaceking Unit was present. Hydra Operation: Emerald Operation: Emerald was an Hydra operation in Symkaria from which Hydra veteran scout Kim survived. References Category:History